Sasuke needs help!
by Poptarts-r-good-4-the-emo-soul
Summary: Sasuke is deeply in love with Sakura and Karin is trying to seduce Sasuke because of her jelously. Contains Lemons
1. Begining

**I do not own Naruto or any of their Characters. Please Read and review! This story contains lemons!**

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura yells.

"Hey babe!" Sasuke yells back at Sakura.

I run towards my girlfriend Sakura seeing her breast jump up and down and noticing that they got larger. I stop and look at the sky seeing that it is sprinkling rain. Sakura reaches both her arm out and gives me a hug. I hold her tightly feeling her breast push against my chest. I grab her butt and she grabs mine.

"Sakura let's get a hotel?" I ask

"Hmm…" She kisses me swaying her tongue in my mouth. "Yeah…" she said.

We get to the nearest hotel and I get us a room. We run to the room wet from the pouring rain. We get to the room and Sakura walks up to the shower.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she says.

She goes into the shower after stripping nude. I strip and walk into the shower seeing Sakura nude. I grab her close to me.

"Are you still on the pills?" I ask.

"Yeah. ?" she asks.

I grab her close to me and get out of the shower and we begin to roll around the carpet. She gets up and runs to the bed and lays there forming a pose waiting for me. I stare at her trying to catch my breath. I look at her large breast as she grabs them then as I watch her hands go down I run to the bed and get under the covers with her.

After that lemon scene:

I wake up the next morning on the floor wondering how I got there. I get up seeing Sakura in my shirt. I grab my boxers and put them on. I walk towards the kitchen where Sakura is cooking and go behind her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. She grabs my hands and kisses me. I tell Sakura I have to go to work. I get my clothes on and walk home to get my suit on.

I get to work seeing my assistant Karin waiting for me. I sit at my desk finishing up my paperwork. Karin walks in with her shirt buttoned under her breast. I look at her breast seeing that she removed her bra. I try to ignore it knowing that we are over and that I have moved on. She closes the blind and I begin to sweat trying to show that I am not nervous. She locks the doors and walks up to me. She bends over and shoves my face down her breast not letting my head go. She lets my head go and grabs my tie.

"I am not wearing an underwear…" She whispers into my ear.

I push her away from me seeing Sakura come in.

"Karin! What are you doing!" she yells.

"Hmp!" Karin says walking away.

I remembered giving Sakura the key to my office a while back. Sakura walks up to me with a basket of muffins and puts it on my desk. She kisses me and leaves my office quietly.

**Please Review!!**


	2. Karin's idiotic move

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story. This is the second chapter of Sasuke needs help! Please read and review.**

I continue my work and look at the basket of muffins Sakura left behind. I walk up to the basket to grab a muffin and see a note left inside the basket. It said "Sasuke I truly love you…I would never want you to let me go…Love Sakura" I put it back down and grab a muffin. I walk back to my desk and sit down and finish my work.

After work….

I get home seeing Sakura there waiting for me in the bath room. I walk to my closet to hang my coat up. I strip my clothes and join her in the bath.

"Sasuke do you love me?" Sakura askes.

"I love you as much as much as the heavens" I say.

"I love you too…" she says.

**This scene Is very lomonie do not read it if you are soopa young!**

She bends over to sit on my lap and I suddenly fart. I start to look at her face noticing that she hasn't noticed. I feel her tongue inside my mouth rolling around. I hug her just wanting to fell her huge breast against my chest. She removes her mouth from mine and catches her breath. I begin to lick her body and getting to her breast I begin to lick her nipples and she grabs my closer and begins to moan. We get out of the tub and somehow reach the bed. I lay there waiting for her as she pees in the bath room. She runs and jumps on top of me.

After that lemonly scene…

Soon Sakura and I become worn out. Ding! the door bell begins to ring. I look at the clock seeing that it is 2 in the morning. I put my clothes on and tell Sakura to stay inside while I check who it is. I open the door and a dark figure comes and hugs me. I stand there wondering who it is. Suddenly the figure lets go of me and outs her hand down my pants. I push the figure away opening the porch light. I see a woman with red hair in her bra, thong and wearing heels. She turns her face and cries.

"Karin! Leave!" I yell.

"Sasuke!" she yells.

"Leave!" I yell.

"I love you!" she says.

"Kairin," Sakura says while walking in, " I as your older sister … I am ashamed of you! Leave!" Sakura yells out.

Karin runs to her car crying in the darkness. I turn and see Sakura walking back to our bedroom as she disappears into the dark hallway. I wonder all this time Karin liked me because she was jealous of her older sister and wanted to grow up to be just like her. Also, They are sisters! Crazy! I walk back to my room and fall asleep.

**OMG Sakura and Karin are sisters! Review me! LOL! Don't forget to read the next chapter!**


	3. Sakura's decision

**People that have been waiting for this chapter: I apologize that I haven't been updating this story lately…I have been too busy with school! (I hate school!) Uh….this chapter might suck cuz I was up all night trying to finish my math homework…so…yeah…(Stupid Advance Algebra!) So yeah…Enjoy!**

I wake up seeing Sakura and all of my past girls like Ino, Hinata, and Karin naked in the room having a pillow fight.

"Sasuke…oh Sasuke…." Says Sakura.

"Eh…eh…Sakura?" I said.

"Dumb ass wake up!" Says Sakura.

"What it was only a dream?" I said in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sakura.

"Forget it…" I said.

I walk with Sakura into the kitchen seeing that she has already prepared breakfast.

"Sasuke honey…I will be gone for a couple of days because my mom is sick so you could have a boys night out." Sakura said.

"Okay..When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Now." She said exiting out the door.

Sakura leaves quickly and I call up Naruto, Neji, and Garra. I invite all of them over and they arrive as quickly as possible. Naruto is the first to arrive.

"Dude I got us a stripper!" said Naruto.

"Dude! Awesome!" I said.

Neji and Gaara arrive and just barges into my house with a keg. The same party animals I grew up with! We have been like this since high school.

"Neji, Gaara! Whoa! I can't believe you brought a keg!" I yelled.

"Dude it is a tradition for us remember!" Yelled Neji.

I get the cups and we begin to drink all night. We are all drunk and the stripper arrives. Naruto goes and answers the door and the striper comes inside. She begins to do a lap dance on me while Naruto and his perverted ass attempts to take her bra off. His attemps work and her bra suddenly falls of while I grab her bra and suddenly pass out…

I wake up with the biggest headache in history and turn to see that the stripper was Karin. I begin to freak out and think of an excuse to tell Sakura…Umm…Naruto brought a stripper and we were all drunk…eh…Naruto did it…Uh…I'm dead. I drag Karin and put her against Naruto and put a note onto Naruto's forehead that says: She is your problem now!

I take a quick shower to get the stench of beer out and I get my suit on and get to work leaving those idiots at my place. I call my maid and tell her to get to my house and clean the place up. I get to my office and begin on my paper work.

After work and the next day:

Sakura comes home early tired and stressed out.

"Honey…I am tired I am going to be sleeping all day." Said Sakura.

"Okay…" I replied.

"Just out of curiosity was Karin here yesterday?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah..why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She said.

I leave going to work again.

After work:

I come home to see a note on the door saying: Sasuke I can't handle this any longer. I need time on my own let's take a break for a while.

I hit the door in frustration crying that Sakura my one and only love is gone. I go up to my room and call in sick for tomorrow. I grab a razor and go back to my younger days…Until Sakura returns I will continue to cut myself. I cry myself to sleep.

**Review Me! I mean my story!! ******


	4. untitled

Okay…umm…so…Sasuke and his idiot friends partied like a rockstar (LOLZ) and Sakura left so…yeah…

It has been a week and I truly miss Sakura. I need her in my life. I could never let her go. I haven't ate all week or moved on. Sakura and I have been together too long for me to be able to let her go. I got a call from Neji yesterday, he said he saw Sakura with Kakashi…I guess she has decided to date that idiot pirate and older men. I sit in my room alone in the dark in pain. It is mandatory for me to attend work tomorrow or I will loose my job. I get into the shower lazily and feel my new cuts all over my body burn as the hot burning water touches it. I exit the shower and let my blood stain my hardwood floor. I lay in bed and once again cry myself to sleep…

I wake up to Sakura by my side.

"Sakura…" I say.

"Huh?" she says.

"Why did you return?" I asked.

"I couldn't stay away any longer…" She said.

"I want back to being emo…I cried myself to sleep every night I needed you in my life." I said.

"Hmm…you should get to work now." Said Sakura.

I get my suit on and get to work. I begin on my paper work as my boss walk in.

"Sasuke if you want to stay here you will have to show up." Said Pein.

"Yes sir…" Said Sasuke.

After Work………..0.o

I get home and walk into my room seeing Sakura there on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I am pregnant…" She said.

"Seriously?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes Sasuke! I am not lying!" She said.

I sit by her and pat her stomach and kiss her.

"I am prepared…to be a father…" I said.

"Sasuke…" she said.

"I knew this day would come sooner or later so I was prepared…I saved some money." I said.

"Thanks Sasuke…" She said.

"Let's get some sleep now…" I say.

I quickly change into my shorts and tee shirt and lay on the bed trying to stay calm. I stare at the ceiling then soon fall asleep.

The next day…

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"said Itachi.

"Itachi..huh? what? Itachi?" Said Sasuke trying to wake up.

"Congrats!" yelled Itachi.

"Oh thanks.." I said.

I walk into the living room seeing Itachis' wife Ayame sitting with Sakura.

**To be continued………0.o Review damn it! LOLZ!**


	5. Wicked Bitch is Back

**So people I got a request to make my ultra short chapters longer and I will try so hope you like it! Oh yeah I will leave this chapter blank or named chapter 5 for now so help me name this! I will have a vote after the first five is requested….so yeah…think really hard till you could feel your brain growing! Lol…**

"Ayame…hi…" I say.

"Sasuke! Congrats! Ahahahahahaha! Oh Itachi we have to pick up Koizumi from your parents!" said Ayame.

"Oh okay…Bye!" Said Itachi as He and his wife leaves the room.

I sit next to Sakura as the Idiot trio walks into my house (idiot trio is Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. With Sasuke it is the Idiot Quad…) I stand there at the front door yelling at them because they broke into my house.

After all of the gayest happening in the whole wide world…(Sasuke is at the store)

I stand there at the jewelry stand looking at rings with Itachi searching for the perfect ring for Sakura. I find a silver ring with diamonds all over it and with a heart shaped diamond in the front.

"Sasuke, are you sure you are ready to purpose to Sakura?" Itachi asks.

"Itachi, I am not sure but, I truly love Sakura and I bet that she has been wondering when I will pop the question. I mean…we have been going out since high school. Don't you remember that we were voted as the cutest couple!" I said.

"Yeah I remember…Sasuke this a huge commitment. Are you for sure you are going to do this?" Asked Itachi.

"Yes…I am sure I am ready." I said.

"Okay." Said Itachi.

I wait there talking with Itachi about how idiotic we were when we were younger. The saleswoman arrives and I pay her for the ring.

AFTER ALL THAT STUFF!! ( Sasuke is now at a fancy restaurant with Sakura.)

I sit there at the table with Sakura ordering our food. I walk up to her side and get on my knees.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" I say staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" she cries. "Yes!" She says in excitement.

I get up and kiss her and get back to my seat and wait for our food to come.

"Sasuke, I love you…" She says.

"I love you too." I say.

AFTER DINNER…(Sorry I didn't make the dinner part longer…I have to sleep in an hour and I want to post this ASAP…)

I walk to my room with Sakura as she slowly strips on the way there. We arrive to our room and Sakura and I get onto the bed and do stuff…(Hmmm…I bet some of you want to know…people under 15 they are eating chicken. People over 15 you should know…"

After eating chicken or doing stuff. :P

I wake up the next day seeing Sakura pissed off at me.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I ask.

"You fell asleep during our special time…" She said.

"Hmmm…"( Flash back ) _oh crap! I did! OMFG! She is going to give the silent treatment again!_ "Sorry babe…I had a long day" I said making up an excuse.

"Hmm…Sasuke you did it again!" (cries) "Sorry I am having the mood swings…" She said.

I slowly leave the room and walk into the living room still hearing her cry because of her mood swings. I walk up to the door as the door bell rings and answer it seeing Karin.

"What…Do…you…want…Karin I am gay now so you should leave before I go all gay on you so ttyl!" I say trying my best to act like a queer.

"Shut up Sasuke I am here to see my sister." She said.

_DAMN YOU KARIN! I WANTED SAKURA TO YELL AT YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKING LIAR!_

"She is in the room." I said.

**Umm…to be continued…Sorry if this isn't long enough I gotta go to sleep now….ttyl! LOL!**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Another ex

"Karin I don't want to see you." Sakura said.

"Fine." Karin Says

"You have betrayed me. I never want to see your fucking face again." Sakura said.

Karin leaves exited the room and left showing no emotion on her face, though deep inside she was angry. She leaves the door slamming it and I lock the door behind her.

"Sasuke, I am feeling so friken horny come in!" Yelled Sakura.

I run to our room seeing her naked on the bed. I quickly strip off all of my clothes and Sakura begins to suck on my cock. I slowly shoved it into Sakura as she wined . She pressed her breast against my chest as I bit her breast. She yells and moans when I take her and grab her ass and shove it even harder. I take her head and bite her lip and take my tongue and place it in her mouth and quickly roll my tongue in her mouth as her saliva slowly runs down my chin onto my body.

"Sasuke, that's enough." She says panting.

"Yeah." I say trying to catch my breath.

I roll of Sakura and lay next to her tired turning to her and see her asleep. I put a blanket over her and put my boxers back on. I walk downstairs and grab a glass of water. I grab the camera and quietly walk into the room and remove the blanket off of Sakura. I grab her enormous breast and begin to touch her all over her body recording it. I quickly turn off the camera and jump into the bed exhausted.

**The next day...**

I wake up to my alarm beeping and so I get ready for work. I see Sakura in a large too shirt with no bra on.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah I am going to leave now. Have a nice day." I said to he as I left.

I get to work and walk into my office seeing it trashed with paper all over and graffiti on my wall saying _Fuck you Sasuke! If you never loved me tell me straight up you bitch!._ I stare at the wall knowing that it was Karin that had preformed this action.

I quickly exit my office and walk up to Karin.

"Karin if you are going to vandalize my shit I am going to fire your fucking ass! So get your ass in there and clean your shit up." I yell at her.

"I didn't do it." She said moving aside.

I turn to see my ex Hinata standing there looking different from the last time I saw her. She had gotten a lip and eye brow piercing. She had made her eye liner dark as ever. She was dressed in black leather skinny jeans with a checkered belt and vans wearing a blood red tee shirt.

"Hinata, leave." I commanded her.

"Sasuke, I always loved you. Why did you ever break up with me?" She asked.

"Hinata I am currently engaged so leave. Now!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke you will regret this." Hinata said leaving.

**HA! I wrote a real lemon…HAHA! Well review!**


End file.
